Of clouds and lap dances
by systersanning
Summary: Kiba is in a talkative mood, and Shikamaru is not. That doesn’t really matter though, so Shikamaru’s cloud watching cycle is interrupted. He would never admit he likes the company though. Too troublesome. KibaShika.


_The second piece for the 'Minor Series'. __An all-conversation fic because I felt like trying to write something different from what I usually do. Hope you like it. :P And, it's a cute KibaShika (uke, seme, whatever floats your boat, whichever works for me). And, of course, for Valentine's Day, even though I couldn't keep myself from posting it now.. XD Lots of love to you all!_

**Summary**: Kiba is in a talkative mood, and Shikamaru is not. That doesn't really matter though, so Shikamaru's cloud watching cycle is interrupted. He would never admit he likes the company though. Too troublesome. [KibaShika]

---

_Of promised lap dances_

---

"Shikamaru?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you like looking at the clouds so much?"

"I don't know, Kiba, and I have a feeling we've talked about this before."

"But there has to be a reason for it. You can't not know!"

"I just don't know."

"Shikamaru!"

Whine.

"What do you want me to tell you? So troublesome…"

"I want you to tell me why you like watching the clouds so much! There has to be a reason for it, because you do it all the time, and everywhere!"

"Well, I don't."

"You lie! If you would just tell me I would stop bugging you and you could get back to watching your damn clouds."

"I have told the truth and you have yet to leave as promised, hence me not believing you will stick to your word. Now go away or be quiet. And get your giant dog to sit somewhere else, it's blocking the sun."

"Working on a tan, eh?"

Snicker.

"No, it gets cold."

"Ah. Of course."

Fanged grin.

"No, Kiba, no. It's not that cold. Don't, don't, you'll never go away!"

"I had no idea you hated me so much. Now I'm going to stay just to bug you. Move over, the grass is wet over here."

"You were bugging from the very beginning! And stop with your cuddling, it's troublesome!"

"Tough. Here, Akamaru!"

"But no! No! Get your dog out of my face…! This is what I really don't like about you… This is supposed to be cloud-time!"

"Tell him yourself, smartass. He's probably smarter than you. Jackass. Trying to be friendly, and what do I get? Damn idiot."

Muttering.

"This is all too troublesome…"

"I think you're thinking too much."

"…"

"Are you going to give me the silent treatment? You know that annoys me… Shikamaru! Talk! Socialize! Don't be such a lazy bum all the time! Do something! Anything!"

"Alright, I'll leave."

"No! Don't leave!"

"Stop clinging to me, Kiba. You said I should do something."

"I changed by mind."

"Oof!"

Pull.

"There, all better."

"Fine. But don't touch my hair just because it's in your face."

"But you're so cute!"

"I'm sitting in your lap, you've gotten what you wanted. Now I say don't touch my hair, and you won't do it, okay?"

"You're too used to having things your way, darling."

"Don't call me darling."

"But you are such a darling. How could a resist the temptation of calling you such a perfect name?"

"You will be the victim of my Shadow Neck Bind, Kiba. Don't push me."

"Don't be vicious." Poke in cheek. "Am I more troublesome than Ino?"

"Yes."

"I must be really bothersome then."

"You are."

Wind swooshing.

"Stop petting me!"

"I can't help it; this is what comes from having a dog since the day of birth!"

"Pet Akamaru then! Leave me out of this!"

"But I want to pet you. And besides, Akamaru has left. Didn't you notice?"

"Well, you can't pet me. Life is tough."

"I can, and I will."

"… Troublesome…"

Lazy struggle, then calm petting.

"Shikamaru…?"

"Hm?"

"If you had to pick, who would you pick; Neji or Naruto?"

"Again, we've gone through this topic. Several times. I vividly recall this conversation on the barbeque restaurant with a choking Chouji and a fainted Ino, all because of your dirty mouth. You spread chaos when you open it. Can you not be quiet for just a moment?"

"But I'm asking for a bigger cause! Sh_iii_kamar_uuu_!"

"…"

"I'll tell your mom about your last birthday accident and who was the guilty one."

"I don't know which one."

"I'll go tell her right now, I swear to God."

"It's a very weird question, and I don't really want to pick either one."

"Well, those are the ones you've got to choose between."

"Why would I w - "

"Neji's definitely better-looking, he's got the whole cool guy thing going on, but he's such a bastard. I mean, could anyone have a bigger stick shoved up their ass?"

"_Kiba_, why would I - "

"But Naruto's more fun and probably a little more experienced, with all the Uchiha seducing he's doing. And besides, his skin is OW! What the fuck?"

"_Why would I want to pick any on them for whatever perverted reason you are imagining?_"

"You know its Valentine's day tomorrow?"

"Yes…?"

"And you know that it's our first-year anniversary tomorrow?"

"_Yes_…?"

"So I figured, since both of them owe me big time for not telling Sasuke about their little drunken accident, which would result in a lot of beating for both of them, Sasuke's such a housewife, and anyway, I figured I could have one of them give you a lap dance like a an anniversary present and I - "

Widening eyes, hard elbow in the face, howl in pain. Rising out of laps and walking away.

"_WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! _Goddamn it…_"_

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A STUPID IDIOT! YOU STUPID, _STUPID __**MORON!**_"

"Hey, don't go!"

Stalking away haughtily.

"Hey, come on!"

"Leave me alone."

"I was only joking around! It was supposed to be funny!"

"It wasn't funny. Go away."

"Don't you have a sense of humor? You don't have to get so offended!"

"It wasn't funny, okay? Go away!"

"I'm sorry, okay+ I don't see the harm, but I'm sorry anyway!"

"Apology no accepted. Now go away."

"Come on!"

"No!"

Jumping away in trees, being followed closely.

"Shikamaru! Don't be such a baby! You're old enough to talk about things!"

"…"

Of jumping and catching, falling to a heap on ground, of sensitive noses with dog senses into necks.

"_What _is your problem?"

"… 't wasn't funny…"

"Okay, I get it, it wasn't funny. I thought it was funny, but your intellect far exceeds mine so I will accept the fact that it wasn't funny. I'm stupid."

"You're not stupid… So troublesome… That's not what I meant…"

"Okay. But now you're just being plain dishonest. Compared to you I'm quite stupid."

"Yeah, you are."

"OI! I was being considerate! You were supposed to say I'm not stupid at all!"

"But you said you were. I just complied with your wishes, is that not correct?"

"I really hate it when you get all smug."

"Troublesome dog."

"I'll sick Naruto on you. And Neji. Both at the same time."

"Troublesome."

Small, fluttery pecks over shadow manipulator's face.

"Possible. But it really annoys me when you call me troublesome. You're supposed to like your boyfriend, not get irritated with their mere presence."

"Doesn't change facts."

"What facts? That I'm troublesome?"

"Yes, that fact."

"You can't say I'm not trying to be troublesome though. I try very hard to annoy you."

"Why would you try to annoy me? Didn't you say a second ago that boyfriends are supposed to like each other?"

"Sometimes when I annoy you enough you get flustered."

"I do not. Troublesome dog."

"You do, and that, I, as a boyfriend, like."

"I want to go watch the clouds."

"Okay."

Of walking in silence, hands holding each other shyly.

"Shika?"

"Yes?"

"Just to be clear… You don't want a half clothed Naruto to pop out of a giant cake and sing a sultry happy birthday for you then?"

"No."

"Okay. Just to be clear."

"Troublesome."

---

**A/N**: I'm actually kind of proud of this one, even though it's not very long or complicated; I think it's simple and sweet. Agree? Disagree? Pointers? Mindless rambling? Review or I shall eat all your children. ^^


End file.
